


Bandaged up

by othersin



Series: PharaohVerse [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Ancient Egypt, F/F, F/M, Fontcest, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, nightgaurd papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersin/pseuds/othersin
Summary: Papyrus has struggled his whole life, given an opportunity to make something of himself - becoming a nightwatchman for the new museum exhibit should've been easy...if everything stayed dead...or was it just asleep?Now Papyrus has to keep a monster, born and living over a thousand years ago in a completely different time out of danger and trouble - all while keeping his job and sanity intact. The upside the former prince is really cute and treats Papyrus like he is a king or pharaoh, the downside...he is really cute and treats him like the pharaoh which he was destined to wed.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

When the last tour of the day pulled up by the tall, imposing building in the heart of the city of Ebbot – built at the foot of the mountain many years ago. School children from the local public  high school was being rounded up from the bright yellow bus by the fount of the marble pillared museum with a statue of the human a human child and a monster child holding hands – the teacher of Monster history and culture was busy doing a headcount. The great goat monster with a neat and orderly beard, Hawaiian shirt, blue jeans and fanny pack added to the monsters look.

The children were chatting idly amongst themselves, and Asgore tried his hardest to quiet them down with his placating paws.

‘Now, children...’

The children continued ignoring him, chatting about the new things and games – even the few assignments they had been given to finish on the weekend.

‘Children...’ Asgore tried again but was only met with noise. Brightening considerably at the click-clack of leather bound shoes  and the swish of a black trench coat – the children parted from the stairs like the parting of the red seas as the figure confidently strode though, holding himself in a pair of derision and disgust, clenching his  gloved hands  like he was frightened of the children brushing near him. The children all fell silent; the sense of doom and gloom seemed to follow the perpetually unhappy skeleton with glasses and scars on his skull.

‘Good afternoon children, I am Doctor Wingdings Gaster – I’ll be your tour guide for today, if you have any questions; please feel free to ask me.’ Gaster sighed, ‘I will not tolerate phones going off, talking, bodily functions or noises, or annoying and inane stupid comments about any nude statues or phallic imagery.’

A few children giggled, only to be glared down at by Gaster – the monster looked like he wished to be anywhere else, he seemed too much rather slink back into his office than hang around annoying infantile spawn.

‘Dr Gaster!’ Asgore boomed, making the skeleton monster flinch at the volume – the goat monster grabbed the others hand roughly, and shook it overly excited. Gaster had stilled the others hand and yanked his hand free, annoyed.

‘Do you mind, Dreemur?!’ Gaster huffed, looking as his hand to see if the bigger monster brought harm to his long, spidery, fingers.

‘Sorry Dings, but it seems to have been years since I’ve seen you.’ Asgore continued, ‘Must have been your wedding since we’ve seen you out and about’

‘Dr Gaster, please.’ Gaster corrected harshly cutting off what the goat monster was about to talk about, turning to the wide eyed mix of humans and monsters, ‘So this is the tour from Ebbot High...’

‘We’re here and ready to learn!’ Asgore said cheerfully, the children looked vaguely embarrassed at his excited cheer. Gaster looked like he was going to lose it too, but the tall man just turned on his heel and gestured the class of children and their cheerful teacher to follow him.

‘Humans and monsters had lived in very similar culture and society constructs though the years leading up to the humans pushing back on the monsters underground – that lost history of ours is slowly being returned and found just as the humans have found their own lost cultures...’ Gaster began to drone out.

* * *

 

Papyrus stared at the invite in his hand, holding his bike upright – rolling it across the pavement to secure it with a chain and lock, wad of gum in his mouth to deter his urge for a cigarette. Smoking is an expensive habit anyway, it’s not like he is rolling in cash nowadays. Papyrus took a sharp breath and walked past the bin, spitting out the gum and began his accent up the marble steps of the museum.

Papyrus stared at the large palace like building, many artefacts were put on display from a mix of monster and human origin – Papyrus let out a low whistle at the sight of the large horned skeleton beast strung up above him, a dog like creature it seemed, long dead.

‘I’m sorry, but we are getting ready to close for the day...oh, it’s you.’ A hurried voice echoed out, the tall figure emerging from a side office.

Sup.’ Papyrus raised a hand to the tall skeleton, the other was roughly the same height but with the slouching Papyrus usually found him doing he always seemed a little shorter.  The museum director saw what the younger skeleton was looking at.

‘Of course you would appreciate that...’ A low drone echoed out in the museum lobby, the director of the museum looking more flustered than usual. Striding quickly to the admin desk to collect the various paperwork of the excursion he had earlier of the day – ignoring the written note from the teacher with a fancy printed invite paper clipped to it, the note was patterned with yellow flowers and written with care but still thrown into the paper waste basket by the side of the desk.

‘On my 10th birthday you gave me a tooth from something like that...’ Papyrus shoved his hands in his hoodie jacket, desperately trying not to let this situation feel any more awkward then it really is.

‘I was hoping you would use it to inspire you...’ Gaster huffed, ‘Imagine my disappointment at being told it was sold at the pawn shop for some extra cash for weed for you and your friends.’

‘I was freaking 15 , you need to learn to let it go...’ Papyrus huffed angrily.

‘You’re right – I should let the high school dropout, can’t keep a job past the probation period, running away from your aunt; making her worry till we find you passed out in your girlfriends arms in some dingy bar’ Gaster listed the reasons idly, giving the other a pinched look.

‘Ex-girlfriend, Muffet and I...didn’t really work.’ Papyrus corrected the older skeleton, ‘Bringing up the past is just going to make both of us angry at each other again and not speak for the next 6 years.’ Papyrus shrugged, though a bit put off by the others attitude – walking off slowly to stare at a strange artefact on a stand.

‘Hey, guess we have something in common now – failed relationships, heh?’ Papyrus picked it up without a care in the world. Gaster quickly followed the other, and gingerly took the orb back from the younger monster.

‘I’m not thrilled about that common ground you have placed us on.’ Gaster snarled out, placing it back on the stand carefully.

‘Helvetica is fine by the way...’Papyrus added with a half shrug, ‘If you wanted to know.

‘Of course she is; she always is...’Gaster hummed, neither sounding unhappy or happy with how his ex-wife was doing.

‘Her life drawing courses and pottery courses are going well.’ Papyrus continued, ‘I tried to make a vase in one of her night classes but it cracked in the kiln.’

‘...’ Gaster didn’t say anything for a while but then asking quietly, ‘Why are you here Papyrus?’

‘I need a job.’

‘And of course, you come to me...’ Gaster snorted, ‘How very unlike you...’

‘Helvetica has helped me enough – I can’t keep running back to her.’ Papyrus said.

'We are not family anymore, Papyrus.' Gaster said harshly, 'I really don't owe you anything.' Gaster began to feel a little guilty with the way Papyrus shrunk into himself at the doctors  tone but shuffled his feet muttering.

'You never acted like family even after the accident.' Papyrus said quietly, Gaster let out a low groan turning on his heel to remove his self from this awkward situation. 

‘You don’t have any formal training... I don't know what I can get you to do’ Gaster huffed, beginning to walk back to his office – Papyrus followed him, keeping a half a step behind his former uncle.

‘Well, how about a janitor job or something...’ Papyrus asked following the other into his still brightly lit office – paintings, personal artefact’s and a series of familiar looking pottery and lonely looking sculpted figures. Papyrus vaguely  recalled them being part of Helvetica’s last collection – his aunt looking surprised at how quickly those pieces were brought, between the head of the gallery for his personal collection ( the head of the gallery seemed to fancy her a bit) and between an unknown internet bid.

‘I’ve seen how clean your hole of an apartment is kept... I think that is not the best fit for you’ Gaster huffed, sitting down at his desk again with a sigh – tidying his paperwork but pausing at a certain file on his desk.

‘Actually...I do have a job opening coming up with a new exhibit I’m preparing to host.’ Gaster hummed, ‘I’m sure Alphys would appreciate some extra eyes around our ever expanding collection...and she will most certainly keep you in line.’

‘What, she in admin or something?’ Papyrus asked snorted out.

‘Nope, she is a retired police officer and the head of night security at my museum. ‘Gaster grinned, seeing the increasing panic on Papyrus’s skull, the younger skeleton was not fond of the police force.

‘What, like a night guard?’ Papyrus asked warily.

‘Come by the same time tomorrow.’ Gaster stood up from his desk, ‘I am expecting Undyne to return with the artefacts to begin to set up the exhibit space – it’s going to be the winter exhibit.’ Gaster said cheerfully, happy about the upcoming show.

‘So, I have a job?’ Papyrus said surprised.

‘You do, but barely – come by tomorrow at, 5 pm not a moment later or I shall reconsider this chance I’m giving you.’ Gaster warned, gesturing to the door, ‘See you tomorrow night then.’

Only to have the other place the silver lettered invite on the grumpy museum directors’ desk.

Papyrus grinned at Gaster and nodded taking his leave, Gaster looked alarmed at the invite and went to give it back only to have the phone ring out. Gaster groaned and gave up on his futile effort to return the invite and picked up the phone call.

‘Undyne, I was just about to call you...’ Gaster looked at the art gallery gala invite on his desk; a similar one had been thrown into the waste basket earlier he cleared his throat uncomfortably then, ‘I had been distracted.’

* * *

 

 _‘Undyne, Is the cargo secure?’_ Gaster asked hurriedly.

‘Of course doctor – the trip has been a roaring success.’ Undyne said cheerfully into the phone, at the airport – watching the cargo being loaded up on the plane, in the long days of the dig during the heat of the day her skin had gotten a darker blue and she had her hair turned into a long plait of crimson locks.

 _‘Is he as beautiful as the texts and the art depict?’_ Gaster demanded excitedly over the phone.

Undyne walked closer to the large window, watching the biggest and most valuable piece being carefully rolled on board the plane – the gold and jewelled face uncovered by cloth of the outer casket glinted in the sunlight.

‘Oh, Doctor it is more than we could have ever dreamed... he is in an intact coffin – he is still in there!’ Undyne said ecstatically though adding a little sadly, ‘I don’t know why you didn’t go to the dig instead doctor, you dreamed on seeing the prince with your own eyes.’

 _‘...’_ Gaster was silent on the other end.

‘Her show is on isn’t it?’ Undyne asked softly, ‘Helvetica is making a name for herself now...she even has her art popping up internationally’

 _‘Going on digs is a young monsters job now - the board would never let me go.’_ Gaster let out a short laugh.

‘I can go with you to her show if you want, when I get back.’ Undyne offered gently to her older co-worker, excited to be the one heading the dig but it had always been Gasters dream to go on a big dig such as this - even when he was with Helvetica he dreamed of the ancient monster cities he would discover. But he was too good at the paperwork...too good at looking after the museum.

 _‘No, you deserve to spend your time back with a younger monster.’_ Gaster said sadly.

‘Well, if you’re sure – has Alphys talked about me at all?’ Undyne asked embarrassed over the phone.

 _‘She has, constantly – she has a tough exterior but she really does miss you.’_ Gaster put her anxieties at rest for the moment, he actually hired Alphys after the lizard got sick of being retired due to an eye injury - the older doctor was really happy for them but with their relationship budding and his own relationship falling apart at the same time, it was a hard not to feel a tiny bit bitter about it.

‘I look forward to landing back in Ebbot’ Undyne sighed wistfully, the desert settlement had grown over the years but it had nothing on the ancient monster cities under the dunes they are digging up now - with the help of some human archaeologists too, it was a team effort.

'We are boarding soon, i'll call you when we land.' Undyne said, the cargo has been fully loaded onto the plane.

 _‘I wish you a safe flight then.’_ Gaster wished the other well.

Gaster hung up the phone turning back his attention to the gala invite – groaning and holding his skull in his head, not aware of a female skeleton across the city in her own studio staring at the small leaflet announcing the upcoming show at the museum, _“Ancient Monsters Exhibit.”_

* * *

 

_Please drop a comment & kudos :)_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

‘Papyrus, I’m not giving you any more doughnuts till you pay what you owe me.’ Muffet huffed furiously – busying herself with serving customers at a niche cafe and bar she started up with the flame monster Grillby. Full of odd bits and pieces, Muffet’s cafe reeked of cigarette smoke and the sweet scent of sugary pastries. Papyrus was seating by the milk bar with a frothy honey milkshake, topped with cream, crumbled honeycomb and a vanilla cream filled wafer sticking out.

‘That’s cold...’ Papyrus sighed, sticking a paper straw in his frosty glass.

The spider girl’s taste in music was obvious with her piercings and Metallica shirt – the café itself was what one would say is on the “hipster” side with a wide display of gluten free and vegan delights, dreamed up by the local pastry cook Grillby and Muffet.

‘Not even for a hard working monster?’ Papyrus pouted at the dark haired monster, she arched a drawn on eyebrow and pulled a plate out – slowly placing Papyrus favourite doughnut on a plate, sticky honey lemon syrup drenched bit of beard.

‘Hard working monster?’ Muffet blinked at the lounging monster by the bar – giving the other his usual order, ‘What poor fool hired you?’

‘Old Wing dings’ Papyrus grinned - taking great delight in taking a large bite out of the sticky bread, ‘Mm, so good – compliments to the chief!’

Grillby popped his head out of the kitchen, being flustered at the compliment he heard from café – waving idly at the beaming skeleton. Grillby had always been a nice guy, a bit nerdy but a real god with cakes and pastries – Papyrus always got the feeling that the other was a little intimidated of him because of the past he had shared with Muffet, but if the flame monster kept making these doughnuts ...he was all right with him.

‘Your uncle?’ Muffet said; face pinching like she ate something sour.

‘Well, removed uncle...’ Papyrus said, chewing noisily – Muffet cringed and glared at the other; Papyrus silenced himself at that look.

‘I thought he hated you’ Muffet added.

‘He does, but he has decided to give me another go.’ Papyrus shrugged like it was no big deal but it was.

‘Or to get back in Helvetica’s good books...’ Muffet smirked a little, knowing full well on whom the cause of that relationship was failing – and it wasn’t Helvetica. Muffet had asked Helvetica during one of the catering jobs she had at the gallery on if she was okay, the artist only smiled at her and presented her new works.

The pieces all seemed to have a hint of sadness in it though.

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ Papyrus wiped his mouth a little indignantly with a napkin.

‘Papyrus, I have known you your entire life – when Wing dings said no to you, you would go crying to your aunt.’ Muffet shook her head, wiping down the benches.

‘Did not’ Papyrus said childishly.

‘Did too’ Muffet arched a brow.

‘I did not!’ Papyrus echoed back, more agitated.

‘Did too, you called her to bail us out after that episode at Woodstock.’ Muffet rolled her many eyes, causing a few of her customers look up curiously

‘Hey, we all know it wasn’t us who started the riot...’

Muffet just sighed and shook her head – moving to grab a tray of cakes, but stopped by the skeletons hand wrapping around one of her many hands.

‘Hey...I’m really happy you are cool with me coming around here still.’ Papyrus said sincerely to her.

‘...’ Muffet didn’t say anything to that, she really did like Papyrus – he was cool and aloof, someone she got along with but she needed someone she knew would be there for her; not just someone who said they would be there.

It was a mutual breakup, but Papyrus took it harder – at that time he was staying with Helvetica, the older monster was just what he needed it seemed. Helvetica did not allow anyone to stay in their rooms and feel sorry for themselves – she gave them tough love, but it always seemed to help the poor monsters in her life.

‘You’ll get what I owe you by next week.’  Papyrus said, while taking a noisy sip from his milkshake – he would’ve preferred to drink straight honey but the spider refused to serve it to him, but it was generously sweet.

‘It’s the first night on the job.’ Papyrus stretched, cracking his bones – the problem of having a constant slouch.

‘Oh, what is Doctor Cranky bones getting you to do?’ Muffet asked

‘I dunno, looking after old junk.’ Papyrus said.

* * *

 

 ‘I am expecting a very important delivery to come tonight.’ Gaster snapped irately at Papyrus as soon as closing time came for the museum and the start of the night-shift began– well, at least the other wasn’t late. Before Papyrus could say anything about that – he had a dark coloured jacket on a coat hanger shoved at him.

‘I expect that uniform to be kept clean and orderly – dry cleaned and pressed at least every week, I was uncertain if you ever learnt how to do a tie so I had the foresight to have one with elastic made.’

Papyrus gave the older skeleton a deadpan look; it was unnoticed or ignored by the other – the director of the museum was dressed in a dress suit; with gloves and lab coat. Gaster seemed more frazzled than usual

‘All hands on deck then, eh Doc?’ Alphys snorted, wearing the dark night guard uniform as well with her trusty torch hanging from her belt. Gaster straightened up and made his move quickly to the loading bay and the storage room for the artefacts ready to be rotated out to be seen – a few of the exhibits had been closed and being moved out to make way for the ancient monster exhibit coming to the large building. An exhibit fully entrusted to the museum by the Human and Monster preservation association, both communities had their eyes on the museum for that very reason – if this exhibit went well it would mean more museums would feel comfortable moving their exhibits to the monster museum and return any artefacts that had been wrongly taken during the war.

And Dr Gaster would be respected more by the human museum directors too...the feeling of joy at rubbing his new exhibit in all their faces might be  a mix of spite but it was the desire to be part of a bigger community.

Alphys rolled her eyes and followed the frazzled skeleton – Papyrus followed too.

‘So, tonight we are just assisting with the movement of the new exhibit pieces – to help out the Doc and the movers.’ Alphys said decidedly, ‘But it doesn’t mean you can slack off.’

‘Understood ma’am.’ Papyrus said, politely – chewing on a toothpick idly as gum was forbidden by Dr Gaster.

‘In the name of Toriel...don’t call me ma’am – it’s just Alphys.’ Alphys snapped at the skeleton.

‘Sure...’ Papyrus began unsurely only to be glared at by the stout lizard.

‘Alphys...?’ Papyrus added slowly at the arched brow from the other

‘Atta boy.’ Alphys said cheerfully, clapping Papyrus well naturally but the lanky skeleton lurched forward at the force – the monster was short but was immensely strong.  Papyrus rubbed his thin arm, but being drawn towards the others phone with a cute little anime charm of “kissy kissy mew mew”.

‘Watch the new season?’ Papyrus offered cheerfully trying to make conversation; Alphys stared at the charm and then back at Papyrus with narrowed eyes.

‘Doctor Gaster said you’d be trouble...’ Alphys began.

‘It was kind of trash though...’ Papyrus continued.

‘...maybe you’re not that bad then.’ Alphys smirked at that, ‘ Me and my girlfriend love that series, it took a shit turn though when it hit the second season.’

Alphys looked between the tall skeleton and the quickly moving skeleton – rushing to meet with the movers and driver,

‘Are you related to the doctor?’ Alphys asked unsurely.

‘Not really, not anymore.’ Papyrus shrugged, he had gotten used to being asked that question – it was usually Gaster that spluttered more in offence at the mistake.

‘I did hear about the doc splitting with his wife, but they have been really quiet about it – you related to his wife?’ Alphys said, she knew the doctor never had his own children – but it was never her place to ask the employer about it.

‘Nephew, Helvetica is my aunt.’ Papyrus offered softly, the lizard nodded – Papyrus was thankful at the lack of the follow up question of where his mum and dad were.

They reached the back of the museum and exiting the large doors, revealing a large truck backing up getting ready to unload- Gaster clapped his hands excitedly, eye lights excitedly glowing at the sight and it seemed to be close to turning into stars but the other had more control than to let that happen.

A smaller blue skinned fish monster with crimson hair smiled at the director of the museum and was given a firm handshake, talking quickly to each other and leaving the two guards to help with the moving of the smaller artefacts – wrapped in bubble wrap and dust cloths, but both Papyrus and Alphys were given dust free gloves to handle the ancient items. Statues of bronze and gold were still gleaming though all the protection, the gold statue appeared to be that of a skeleton with sculpted wings and a feather like headdress – Muffet had some tattoos of some very similar wings on her back actually, he should ask her about it.

‘She’s gorgeous isn’t she?’ Alphys sighed; tough expression softening at the sight of the tired looking archaeologist, Papyrus looked up at what he was carefully moving to what she was looking at, but was interrupted by Gaster’s booming voice.

‘Papyrus I need you to look at this.’ Gaster gestured to the younger skeleton, Papyrus put the trinket down safely and went to see what the other was frantically gesturing for him.

Papyrus stared at the large box under the tarp, the one that Gaster was caressing in a loving fashion – Papyrus stared at his usually cold uncle in a different light, not certain how he felt about the other staring at the box like it was a treasured companion that one has longed for their whole life.

‘Beautiful isn’t he?’

Papyrus walked closer, the ornate coffin was a mix of gilded gold peeling off the wooden box – the vivid coloured paints were still mostly intact with dust cloth being gently removed to reveal a sculpted face that seemed to have markings painted on in, the porcelain or marble was created by the occupant’s features.

But yes, the face looked young and kind – beautiful as a painting would be, so realistic that it simply looked to be a monster sleeping and wrapped in ancient funerary. Papyrus was never one to stare at a statue of a painting and aspire for that beauty to be in his reality, he wasn’t that much of a catch himself so why desire the moon from another.

‘Yes, he is.’ Papyrus felt himself softly agree with the older skeletons sentiments.

‘Those markings were spells in ancient monster – It is common to inscribe it by the high priest in a mix of monster dust and red ochre, poorer monsters had it made with the rich fertile mud by the river.’ Gaster said softly, ‘This is the jewel of the exhibit.’

‘Yes.’ Papyrus said a little breathlessly, shaking away the desire to lean forward and touch the coffin like Gaster was doing.

‘As the jewel of the exhibit, both you and Alphys will be in charge of looking after the exhibit – an intact coffin of one of the ruling families of one of the ancient monster cultures is a prize to be cherished and respected.’ Gaster explained, ‘Asgore and Toriel are the last known descendants of one of those families – their likenesses had even been used in human mythology such as fawns or satyrs.’

‘Wow, the more you know,’ Papyrus laughed a little uneasily at the increasing tenseness of the other.

‘So now that you see how hard I have worked for this moment...’ Gaster grinned at his nephew, slinging an arm around the other’s shoulders

‘If you mess this up for me, or you break any of my rules up to the opening night – I will personally ship you to the tomb we found the prince in, and seal you inside...do you understand?’

‘Being locked in a dusty tomb probably won’t make me look as good as him though...’ Papyrus laughed, laughing off the slight threat. Gaster looked serious about the threat though but Papyrus was saved by the soft voice of the fish girl,

‘Doctor Gaster, the driver wishes to talk to you.’

‘Yes, of course.’ Gaster patted the coffin one last time and went to talk to the driver and a few of the moving staff.

‘Your Helvetica’s nephew, aren’t you?’ Undyne said softly, smiling kindly, ‘I saw you when you were younger; we had a family fun day at the museum.’

‘That was ages ago.’ Papyrus said lowly, not liking where this conversation was going.

‘I’m sorry about your mother and father.’  Undyne offered her condolences.

 Papyrus shrugged, ‘They did what they loved.’

‘I thought I would see you during the fallen soldiers march, Mr Gerson marches every year with the local club.’ Undyne continued idly, finally noticing how uncomfortable the other was getting – finally changing the subject at seeing the uniform folded over his arm.

‘Oh, you’re going to be working with Alphys.’ Undyne said cheerfully, turning to Gaster’s calling and going to walk to him but before she did she said, ‘Welcome to the museum family! ’

Papyrus watched her leave but turned to the coffin – the biggest of the monsters were busy trying to lift it carefully to take it into the museum on a large trolley. Papyrus pulled his gaze away from the sleeping portrait and then lingering on the Doctor holding a staff reverently - golden with rubies for eyes, Gaster held it in a way that sometimes the pharaoh or high priest was depicted on the tomb art fragments being rolled out of the truck.

Papyrus vision blurred for a moment – the storage room of the museum seemed to resemble that of an ancient temple with the funeral parade with the ornate coffin being carried slowly and sombrely , looking as though it was newly gilded and hadn’t been put in the ground. Papyrus’s shoulder was grabbed, making him give out a startled sound but seeing Alphys – the crowded storage room and loading area.

‘Geez, are you alright newbie?’ Alphys asked concerned.

‘Yeah...I think.’ Papyrus said unsurely, wobbling a little on his legs.

‘It’s the dust; their magic is ancient and potent.’ Alphys explained, ‘Undyne had said that depending on how air tight the tomb was a lot of the magic they sealed with the mummy lingered.’ Alphys frowned.

‘Are you sure you’re alright? Gaster wants the trained movers to get the things in place all night, so we might get an earlier night if we aren’t needed – so you’re training night might be tomorrow night.’

‘Oh, that’s fine.’ Papyrus rubbed his sockets, Alphys nodded but didn’t look like she believed him – yeah, must’ve been the old magic and dust. The hallucination wouldn’t have bothered him as much as besides the similarity to his own mothers and fathers funeral – but the odd sensation of looking though someone’s own eyes in that moment in history and time.

TBC

* * *

 

a/n Papyrus’s parent both passed away when pap was quite young, falling into the care of Helvetica and Gaster (when they were still together) he lived with Muffet when he was 17 and Muffet and he broke up when Papy was 18/19 so he is currently in his early 20’s.

Papyrus father was Ariel, he was a soldier – there are still conflicts between humans and monsters around the world. He was killed in a raid gone wrong; Papyrus has a purple cross that he keeps hidden. He doesn’t like the idea that his father had killed his fellow monsters and humans.

Calibri was his mother, she was a teacher at Toriel’s school – was caught up in medical complications

 

 

 


End file.
